All Is Fair In Love And War
by eternal rose 45
Summary: Lily Evans was gorgeous and James Potter was not the only one to realize it and suddenly at the beginning of Fifth Year everything began to change. Friends betrayed friends and enemies were soon made. From 5th year on, nothing would EVER be the same.
1. Chapter 1

All Is Fair In Love and War

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter no matter how much I wish I did…

**Chapter One**

"Lily!"

A ginger-haired girl turned, beaming at her friend who was running towards her. Lily had not seen Emmeline Vance since the year previous and she had missed her terribly. Lily and Emmeline were an inseparable pair and you could never find one without the other close by. The friendship came about on their first trip to Hogwarts four years ago when the clumsy blonde bumped into the ginger haired girl when they were making their way into their own compartments.

"Emmeline!" Lilly exclaimed as they threw their arms around each other in a great hug, Lily struggling to keep hold of the book she had in her hands. "I miss you over the summer! How was Albania? I got all your letters and it seemed wonderful! You have to tell me all about it!"

Kissing their parents goodbye and promising to write them, Lily and Emmeline dragged their luggage through Platform 9 ¾ laughing the whole while as the two girl recounted their summers with their family away from Hogwarts. When finally coming across and empty compartment, the two hoisted their trunks onto the rack and plopped themselves upon the comfortable seats.

"I can't believe it." Lily began as she tucked her right foot underneath her so that she was sitting comfortable on it. "I can't believe we're Fifth Years now… and we've got our O.W.L.s this year!"

Emmeline let out a peal of laughter before shaking her head. "I can't believe that you're worrying about O.W.L.s already and it's only September!"

"No I am not!" exclaimed Lily attempting to hide the fact the she was indeed fretting.

Emmeline let out another roar of laughter. "Yes alright Oh Mighty One. You were not just fidgeting with your wand and running through all the information sorted into you copious brain and thinking that you should start studying soon." When Emmeline caught sight of Lily's astonished face she only smiled and said. "Dear God I know you too well."

Suddenly the door burst open and two girls stood before them posed with their heads tilted backwards, one hand on the backs of their head with their bent elbows sticking straight out and the other arms elevated in the air with the hand locked as if to show off an expensive ring to a very tall person. "We're here!" The two girls exclaimed continuing to hold their pose. "Don't pretend that you didn't miss us."

Lily and Emmeline laughed as Marlene McKinnon and Dorcas Meadowes dropped their poses and laughed along with them as the two other best friends settled themselves in the compartment as well. These four were the inseparables. Again, like Lily and Emmeline, they had all met on their first trip to Hogwarts and instantly became the best of friends. The four of them did everything together and usually they spent the summer together as well, but they all went their separate ways that summer because their families had all planned vacations.

"Eww! Look Lils it's those two barmpots that stalk us all the time!" Emmeline shrieked with a huge grin on her face

"Oh… yea… Well who _wouldn't _follow us at every moment in their lives? We're just too gorgeous for our own good!" Lily ran her fingers through her stunning hair and batting her emerald eyes as Emmeline applied imaginary lip gloss stroking her curled blonde locks.

"How did you know we were so jealous of you guys?" Marlene asked continuing to play along. "Dorcas and I were just talking about how much we coveted your beauty. We said we would stun you and take all of your loveliness, bottle it and sell it to everyone we know."

"We'll make _ton__s_ of money off it!" Dorcas quipped in before she slid to her knees and held out her arms to Lily. "Oh please Madam! I need the money to feed my children! They're shivering in the cold and the snow and they have to walk to school uphill both ways and _barefoot_!"

Lily could no longer keep a straight face and she dropped her hands into her laps and he book fell to the floor as the four of them broke into great laughter. They were still laughing when Sirius, accompanied by James, Remus and Peter opened up their compartment and stared down at Dorcas who was kneeling in front of Lilly, Dorcas' hands in Lily's lap and Marlene and Emmeline were hunched over gasping for breath.

"Did I just miss a proposal?" Sirius glanced from Dorcas to Lily and suddenly exclaimed, "WHEN'S THE WEDDING!?"

Laughter once again erupted from the girls and through her laugher Lily answered his outlandish statement with, "I swear Sirius, you lose IQ points by the second."

"Oi!" Sirius shouted in earnest, "I take pride in my disintegrating IQ points. It gives me a good excuse to tell the teachers I have some sort of learning disorder and then BAM come back with a vengeance and get extra credit."

James laughed at this as the Marauders squished into the compartment with the girls. "Watch out Padfoot, I think McGonagall has caught onto your little scheme last year. She cornered me in the hallway one day and asked me if you thought all the teachers at Hogwarts were gromless."

Sirius stopped laughing. "Oh… damn… Remus I'm cheating off of you this year!"

"Yeah okay Padfoot, in your dreams." Remus smiled and winked Emmeline and watched her as she turned her head away and flushed a deep shade of pink.

"No actually. In my dream I see the gorgeous face of Marlene McKinnon and she professes how much she loves me." Sirius smiled brazenly and wrapped his long arm around Marlene's slender shoulders.

Marlene laughed, "I happen to agree with Remus. In your dreams, Black."

"Oh now Mar Mar, baby, don't go and cut a man down so quickly!"

"Too late," Marlene smiled obviously flirting. "And I thought I told you not to call me that!"

Sirius caught Marlene under her chin with his thumb and forefinger smiling brightly. "It stuck babe. Once Mar Mar_always _Mar Mar."

Throughout this whole scene James, who was usually joking and laughing along with everyone, was staring intently at Lily Evans. She had really matured over the summer and in more ways than one. She was curvier, her hair had grown longer, and she… she was beautiful. He had always made fun of Lily but when he was about to make a comment, his tongue seemed to stick to the roof of his mouth rendering him silent.

To Lily however, this had not gone unnoticed and once she turned her head away from the flirtatious Sirius and Marlene, she asked James, "What's with you today Potter? You're usually the first one to comment and not very pleasantly I must say. Could it be? Have you grown manners over summer break?"

James erupted in laughter and punched her chin gently, "You should be one to talk Evans. At least I'm not the one always snogging a book." He directed her gaze with a flick of his head toward the book which she had picked up and laid on her lap.

"Ah…I knew it was too good to be true."

There was suddenly a gentle knock at the door of the compartment. The entrance slid open slightly and a greasy black haired boy their age poked his head in and found Lily's gaze. "Hey Lily, can I talk to you for a second?"

Lily smiled brightly, a gesture which James did not fail to see, and quickly got up to follow Severus Snape out of the compartment as Sirius and James let out noises of disgust and James felt as if he wanted to strangle that filthy Snape for taking Lily from their conversation.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter no matter how much I wish I did…

**Chapter Two**

Lily bounded from the compartment, a smile adoring her face as she wrapped her arms around a tall and lanky boy with greasy black hair that hung below his shoulders. The cubicle door closed behind her and she exclaimed, "Sev!"

Severus Snape smiled for the first time in months. Whenever he was around Lily Evan he could do nothing but smile and it was the only time he really could. His friends, Avery and Mulciber, laughed but only when they were hexing and using Dark Magic. It was a nice change to smile and it felt even more wonderful to smile in the presence of Lily Evans.

"Hey Lil, I didn't see you when we were boarding and I thought I'd come and find you." He smiled once more. He loved the way that he couldn't stop smiling around her. "It's tradition."

"Oh yeah! So sorry about that I met up with Emmeline Vance and I supposed you were going to be with Mulciber and Avery." Severus did not fail to notice the degusted expression that played upon her beautiful face at the mention of his friends. "I don't know why you're friends with them Sev. I don't like them. They're horrid to poor Mary Macdonald and she never did anything to them and-"

"It's all just good fun, and enough about them. Come on," he grabbed her arm gently and pulled her forward towards an open compartment a little ahead of them. "It's tradition."

"Wait Sev," Lily said, digging her heels into the floor of the train. "Wait Sev, I should go tell my friends that I'm coming with you." Severus released her arm reluctantly and watched as she flounced back into the compartment she just recently vacated.

"Oh my God, Lilly guess- Lily what are you doing?" Marlene asked quickly as Lily reached up and grabbed a small change purse and bag of muggle candy from her trunk and turned once more to leave.

"Oh!" Lily turned around to face her wonderful Gryffindor friends and smiled. "I'm going to sit with Severus for a while. Okay. I'll see you guys later!"

"Oi!" bellowed Sirius just as the red head reached for the handle to the compartment to once again leave her friends. Lily whirled around and looked at the angered and confused faces of her friends. James, Sirius, Emmeline and Marlene looked furious whilst Remus and Dorcas were looking rather confused as to why Lily would want to set with 'that Slytherin' Severus Snape. Peter looked indifferent as his rather chubby hands toyed with his wand.

"What?" Lily asked glancing from face to face.

"You're not seriously going to sit with Snivellus, are you?" James spat. Lily knew that the feud between her best friend and the annoyance of her childhood was larger than anyone could imagine but she did not know that what James was really angry about what that she was abandoning him for _Snape_.

"Why should you care where I sit and where I don't, _Potter_." Lily fought back. "It's none of your business who I'm friends with."

"He's a bloody prat!" James and Sirius roared in unison both standing.

"Lily," Emmeline budded in for the first time, "why do you even waste your time with him? He's so rude to everyone and-"

Suddenly everyone had their insults to say and they were all being thrown at once in Lily's direction before she screamed, "Quiet! All of you!" He hands were shaking in anger and her emerald eyes were blazing with fury. No one insulted her friends and Severus was no different.

"Severus is my friend and I am going to sit with him for a while. I said I would be back later, alright?" With that she threw open the compartment door and slammed it shut behind her, her hands still trembling.

Snape was not deaf. He had heard everything they had said in the compartment. Lily had stood up for him for years and still to this day it didn't cease to amaze him how she really did look out for him. As if reading her thoughts, Lily looked up and the fury which had been on her face moments before melted away at the sight of her dear friend. She smiled before saying, "Let's go."

* * *

Lily bit down upon a gummy worm and tore a piece off with her teeth and she asked, "How is everything at your house? Are they getting along better?" 

Snape shook his head solemnly and he tore into a bar of chocolate. "No everything is getting worse actually. They never stop fighting and I think they're getting a divorce."

"Oh Sev! I'm so sorry!" Lily exclaimed, moved closer to him and hugged him gently. He closed his eyes and not because he cared about his parents separation. God only knew how much he wanted them to divorce so that they could stop fighting. No, he closed his eyes and took in the scent of Lily's shimmering red hair; apples and cinnamon.

He shrugged as Lily sat back in her comfortable seat once more, sitting on her legs. "At least they'll stop bickering." The corners of Snape's lips curved up a centimeter.

"I suppose so but aren't-"

The compartment door suddenly flew open to reveal Avery and Mulciber. Disgust crossed Lily's face and it seemed to mirror in the aspiring Death Eater's faces before her. Mulciber opened his mouth to utter 'Hello mudblood' but thought better of it considering the last time he and Avery insulted Snape's precious Lily Evans they had both been hexed without mercy for hours and hours on end. "Evans."

"Mulciber." Lily spat back.

"Come on Severus, we've things to do." Avery's deep voice sounded for the first time and the pair turned to leave.

"I'm staying with-" Snape began but was quickly cut off.

"No Sev, its fine. I have to get back anyway." Lily handed him the package of candy which had been sitting on her lap and pushed angrily passed Mulciber and Avery not noticing the hurt look upon Severus' face as she did so.

Lily could not fathom how Severus was friends with those two. They were evil and maniacal and every other horrid thing in the book. How could her sweet best friend Severus get caught up with those evil twits?

There was no more time to contemplate over her friend's companions, for she once again reached the Gryffindor compartment and opened the door gently. All conversation stopped once she entered the rather large cubicle and she was instantly met with an icy silence. Lily rolled her eyes, "Why do you all hate it so much?"

"Let me take out my handy dandy notebook of infinite amounts of reasons, Lily." Sirius said chewing on a chocolate frog.

"Let's face it Lil," Emmeline said, a sting in her voice. "Everyone knows why he hangs around with Mulciber and Avery except you because you don't want to face the facts. Severus Snape is an aspiring Death Eater. I mean seriously Lily; have you seen what kind of magic the kid does? He creates his own spells for God's sake! I saw him writing in his potions book the other day messing with the ingredients and stuff…"

"Yeah," Dorcas quipped in. "It's really scary what he does to people when he gets angry Lily. I heard from Josephine DuBois in Ravenclaw that she once saw him curse the crap out of Goyle because he insulted him…"

"So basically he's a bloody good for nothing, worthless arrogant nutcase, scum of the earth, greasy haired git who should go jump off a bridge." Hissed James Potter who had found himself sitting next to her. "I despise him and I don't want you around him anymore."

"Oh! _You_don't want me around him? Is that it, Potter? Well in case you didn't know, _you_are not my guardian nor can you tell me what to do!"

"Hey look, Evans!" James temper was flaring. He found the sudden urge to protect her rather than insult her. "I'm just trying to help you!"

"You can help me by not budding in." Lily spat, sheer loathing in her emerald eyes. "Since when do you ever want to help me anyway unless it's for a bet?" James went to open his mouth to protest but he was instantly cut off, "As for the rest of you. Severus is not, I believe an aspiring Death Eater and I think I would know considering I have been friends with him since I was a child! I don't want to hear you guys speak about him like that either, he's really nice and I would appreciate it if you did not insult him to my face!" Lily suddenly realized she was gritting her teeth together and she quickly unclenched her jaw as the lady with the trolley came around and offered up sweets to the group.

**A/N- Thank you so much for the reviews!! I really appreciate them! **

**Now see the little button below? Click review and I'll give you cyber cookies!! Thanks so ****so**** much again for reading my fic:)**


	3. Chapter 3

All Is Fair In Love and War

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. All rights belong to J.K.

**Chapter T****hree**

The beginning of the first dinner in the Great Hall passes in silence between the Lily, her friends, and the Marauders. They were all still a bit miffed about her behavior and leaving them to sit with a Slytherin, Gryffindor's sworn enemies. Lily in return was bothered by the fact that they just couldn't accept him for who he was. Lily was sure that Severus had changed his ways after she had confronted him about his interest in Dark Magic the year before, telling him she didn't like the person he was becoming. She knew it, but her friends didn't seem to see it the way she did.

"Welcome back everyone!" Dumbledore's voice seemed to bound off the walls and silence quickly followed. The aging wizard stood at a large winged bird podium made up of the purest of gold. His hands grasped the sides of the ledge incased in the golden phoenix wings gently, smiling warmly at all of his students. "I am very glad that we all have come back for another wonderful year!"

Applause boomed through the Great Hall but was quickly silenced as Dumbledore raised his right hand. "The teachers and I," He nodded to the teacher's table behind him where all the professors smiled, "are hoping for a peaceful year." His merry gaze found James, Sirius, Remus and Peter and they began to choke on their pumpkin juice.

Dumbledore continued with his yearly 'welcome back' speech while the students gave their full and undivided attention but as soon as stomachs began to grumble Dumbledore smiled. "And I see that I have some competition so I will end my welcoming and enjoy the feast!"

Claps sounded loudly through the Great Hall as the swirling gray clouds on the seemingly transparent ceiling shifted in the black abyss. Lanterns hung throughout the hall illuminating everything with light and creating a wonderful atmosphere, but no one seemed to notice and platters upon platters magically appeared before the ravenous students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

James and Sirius lunged for the kidney pie and legs of chicken, tearing into them with their teeth and not even bothering to use utensils or a napkin. Remus on the other hand waited until his friends had torn into their food that he dared touch the platter knowing full well what happened last year at the feast when he had challenged the boys.

Lily, who was seated next to Remus, made a disgusted noise and rolled her eyes at the repulsive sight before her. Looking up at Lupin she stated, "You know Remus, I truly admire you for being able to put up with this." Lily jerked her head toward the two best mates who sat hunched forwards with bits of food flying all around them as they ate. "I have never seen anything more revolting in my life. Thank God we're prefects together instead of me and one of those two."

Remus laughed as she turned her ginger-haired head to talk to Emmeline who sat on her right. Marlene and Dorcas sat before them with sweaters covering their heads so as to not be hit by food looking quite like Lily's disgruntled postman Erv from over the summer. "Hey Dorcas, do you still have that book that you were reading from last year?" Lily asked as she forked a piece of chicken and placed it in her mouth.

"Mhmmm…" Dorcas unfolded her napkin and wiped her mouth, swallowing before beginning to continue. "It depends which one you're talking about because I lent one to Frank Longbottom before summer leave and he still has yet to return it to me. Which one were you looking for?"

"Um… I think it was called _Hélas, Je me suis Transfiguré les Pied_"

Sirius and James, upon hearing the title, stopped mid-gnaw revealing their chewed up dinner for the whole group to see. The group went silent their brows furrowed and amusement painted clear on their faces. Lily looked around wondering why no one was speaking and when she caught sight of the mashed up food in the two boy's mouth she let out a disgusted sigh and rolled her eyes. Remus reached over the table and quickly slammed the boy's mouths shuts.

"Oi!" Sirius screamed as food fell from his mouth revealing a cut tongue. "Moony! What the hell?! Is this murder your best mate day? And Lily, for God sakes speak English _please_! Not all of us are bi lingual!"

"Whoa…" Lily said stunned. "I never had any clue that you knew such big words! Anyway I'm sorry Dorcas, It's _Alas, I've __Transfigured__ my Feet_"

"Yeah I knew what you were talking about. Not all of us are as daft as Black. I have the translated version is that alright?"

"No I don't think that's smart enough for our genius Evans! She needs the original version with the writer's blood, sweat, and tears saturating it."

Lily reached over the table and pinched Sirius' check causing him to cry out in indignation. "Awww! Wittle Siwius! It is your time of the month, dear, or did you just take some bitchy pills this morning? Do we have a little tranny among us?"

The table roared with laughter, especially James who had laughed so hard he began to choke. Even Sirius had to laugh along, his eyes twinkling with admiration saying, "Damn Lily, you really do know everything."

"Don't forget it, love." Lily winked before concentrating on a conversation with Emmeline about their hoped for schedules for the year. What she didn't notice however, was that James was staring at her, his eyes twinkling. James wished, in other circumstances, that Lily had whispered those words to him other than his best mate Sirius as a joke.

The feast ended, but not before Lily had taken a treckle tart and shoved the gooey pastry into Sirius' face when he was not looking causing him to curse loudly followed by a fit of laughter which accompanied a promise that he would get her back even if it was the last thing he did.

Lily and Remus got up from the table before everyone else, wishing everyone a good night and promising to see them later after they finished their prefect's duties. They smiled and departed and as Lily's back receded in the crowd, pushing in front of the crowd of first years gently, a pair of hazel, coal, and deep brown eyes gazed at her wishing that she would be theirs.

**A/N- Hey, I know this isn't the best chappie... (it's actually not good at all) but I hope it is enjoyable and I really that you for all the reviews. They are what keep me going!**


	4. Chapter 4

All Is Fair In Love and War

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. All rights belong to J.K.

**Chapter Four**

Lily sat in the Great Hall bight and incredibly early the next morning reading her copy of _T__he_ _Daily Prophet_ and looking at her schedule for the year. She had woken up quite early to get her schedule and was currently the only one in the Great Hall save for the teachers. As usual she was required to take Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, History of Magic, and her favorites: Charms and Potions. Amongst the six mandatory classes, Hogwarts students were also required to take two optional classes and ever since third year Lily had taken Divinations and Care of Magical Creatures

Between mulling over her new timetable and reading an interesting article in the _Prophet _she did not notice when someone sat down beside her took out their schedule and began comparing them. When Lily finally did look up she was greeted by a warm smile and a 'good morning' from Severus Snape who then turned back to their schedules.

Lily looked around only to notice that she and Severus were still the only ones in the Great Hall and even after a half hour not a single student came down to retrieve their timetables from the heads of their houses. Lily shrugged and moved closer to her best friend so that she could peer over his arm. "Any classes together?"

He smiled but did not look up from the two pieces of papers he was holding. "We have double Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, and Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Fantastic!" Lily exclaimed before recovering her schedule back from Snape and tucking it into her bag. "I can see you more this year!"

Severus smiled at Lily gently before taking a biscuit from a tray in front of him and buttering it, not caring that he was seated at the wrong table. "Yeah," He responded, taking a bite of the warm bread, "it's going to be great! How was your feast last night? I didn't get a chance to talk to you much since you left the compartment yesterday."

"It was fabulous!" Lily answered enthusiastically taking a sip of her pumpkin juice before continuing, smiling. "I sat with Emmeline, Marlene, and Dorcas. It was all good fun except for the fact that the Marauders were there."

"Potter? You sat with Potter?" Severus asked incredulously, the hand he had under the table on his lap clenched into a fist and he began to get a bit angry. "I thought you loather Potter, Lils."

"Oh I do!" She exclaimed, "But I really don't mind Remus. He's a real sweetheart and Peter isn't so bad either, just very quiet and Sirius is a riot once you get him going!" Lily laughed loudly and smiled remembering the night before.

"I don't like them Lily." Snape said sternly, his anger coming to a boil as he looked her straight in the eyes. "I don't like them at all and I don't want you with them." It all poured out in a matter of seconds and Snape didn't realize what he was saying until he was finished. "They are a bunch of good for nothing prats that just like to bully people."

It was Lily's turn to be miffed. "Well I don't like your friends either, Sev! They like to mess around with the Dark Arts and its common knowledge that they are aspiring Death Eaters!" Snape didn't say anything, "You see! You don't even deny it...!"

"Lily, please let's not fight the first day back."

"And I'm not saying Potter's my friend, because dear God he's the most annoying _thing_ I have ever met in my life and he's an annoying, bullying toerag. I honestly could live a content life never having met him because I cannot even stand him but at least…"

Snape relaxed considerably at hearing her insult Potter and cut her off, "Lily, please. I'm sorry I brought it up. I really don't want to fight on our first day back. Please, I'm sorry."

Lily let out an exasperated snort and took another sip of her pumpkin juice turning her head and once again looking at _The Prophet_. Snape grabbed her elbow and gave it a gentle squeeze. She looked up at him, his eyes filled with an unspoken and yet untrue apology. She smiled and they resumed their small talk and breakfast.

Lily was laughing at something the beaming Severus had said when they heard a familiar voice behind them. "Evans my all-purpose encyclopedia! How is my lovely girl this morning? Ready on helping me with my essays for the rest of the year, dear?"

Lily rolled her eyes and turned around to face Sirius Black who had for once managed to shake James, Remus, and Peter who were just entering the Great Hall. "Oh please Sirius. I know that you are more than capable of doing your own homework and passing. Remember, you just so happened to share your secret with me on the train about your school work."

"Ah Lils," Sirius smiled and sat down next to her, throwing his arm over she shoulders while taking a waffle and shoving a huge bite into his mouth, "why do you have to be so cruel to a good guy like me?"

Snape, who had continued to be un-noticed throughout this encounter, became furious. He wanted to break Black's arm for draping across her shoulders so casually and calling her pet names and such. By God, how he wanted to punch him square in the mouth and give him a piece of his mind for messing with his 'girl'. His girl… he wished.

"As if!" Lily laughed and shrugged his arm off of her, "Go get your schedule, Black."

Sirius laughed heartily, flicking her chin up gently with his forefinger. "I see when my company is no longer wanted." Sirius then noticed a figure slouched forward with greasy black hair covering its face. "And who has the pleasure of occupying my dearest thesaurus' company while I'm…" He stopped mid-sentence as Snape lifted his head and glowered at Sirius.

"Ah." Was all Sirius could muster before the three other Marauders appeared by Sirius' side, seemingly out of nowhere, all with the same look of disgust except for James who looked nearly murderous. He hated Snape with a passion unimaginable and to see Lily Evans with him! It was enough to get his blood rising.

"Oi!" James began, "I do believe this is the Gryffindor table, Snivellus. You know people with brave hearts and actual backbones rather than snakes like yourself? Yeah, so go back to you ninny little mates back in the Slytherin common room and remember to wash hair when you get there!"

James smiled as fury glinted across Snape's face but the smugness was soon wiped clear from his face as he stumbled backwards into Remus, who caught James under the arms as he regained his balance. Snape had stood up angrily and shoved James backwards in his vehemence. "Who do you think you are Potter?" Severus hissed dangerously, his fists clenching at his sides.

The two boys took a step towards each other, their fists clenched and their bodies rigid. Lily jumped up quickly and pushed her way in between them putting a hand on either one of their chests. "Seriously guys, come on, just drop it. It's not worth fighting over.

Without looking at her, Snape grabbed Lily's writs and placed it back at her side. "Hush Lily, This is not your fight."

Lily turned so that she was still facing Snape with her hand still on James' chest which he showed no interest in moving. "And this isn't yours either! Sev, do you know how much trouble you can get into? Do you know how many teachers are around who could give you detention and suspend you on _the first day_? The first day! Don't be foolish Severus."

The thought seemed to process in his head for a moment before Snape gave a curt nod. His hand, which was poised over his wand pocket in his britches, relaxed considerable. Snape grabbed his belongings with his teeth gritted wishing so much that he could just haul off and punch Black and Potter square in the mouth. He would have enjoyed it immensely.

Severus began to walk away just as Lily ripped into James, fury blazing in her emerald eyes. "You're such a prat Potter! No wonder you have no real friends! Do you treat everyone the same way you treat Sev and me, because that sure as hell isn't going to make you Mr. Thang." Lily gave a snort of vehemence. "You are just so full of yourself aren't you? You're 'Mr. Wonderful' who uses and mistreats people. I really cannot stand you sometimes! And this isn't the first time!"

Lily turned on her heel and stalked off toward Snape who was waiting at the Great Hall's entrance to see if she was following him so that they could start heading off to their classes. "Whoa!" Sirius exclaimed watching the girl's back get smaller and smaller as she disappeared in a mass of people. "She's really pissed!"

"Oh, really Padfoot? Do you think so? Cause I totally did not get that idea." James said angrily. Why couldn't Lily understand his jealousy? Why couldn't she realize that he just wanted to protect her from Snape's dark ways?

Remus sighed and rolled his eyes. "You two, I don't even know what to do with you anymore. Yeah, we may not be too fond of Snivellus, but he's her friend and a good one at that. If you stop looking for fights, they won't come and find you. It's common knowledge that Snape is a coward and if you two don't ingratiate yourself with him, you wouldn't have this issue and James would be free to ogle at Lily as long as he so chose without her beating him up too much."

Sirius and Peter sniggered as James blushed scarlet, took a piece of toast, and motioned to the entrance with his head. "Let's get to class."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. All rights belong to J.K.

**Chapter Five**

Lily, having followed Severus to his class accidentally, had to sprint to her first class of the day: History of Magic with the Ravenclaw Fifth Years. 'What a wonderful way to start the day' Lily thought to herself as she pushed and shoved her way through the halls to make it to class on time. She accidentally knocked into a seventh year that actually chased her through the fourth floor corridor until he got too tired and his anger faltered. 'Fall asleep in Bin Class 101.'

"Please don't let me be late. _PLEASE DON'T LET ME BE LATE_." Lily repeated over and over again in her head and out loud. The last thing she wanted to do was to be late on the first day and loose her prefect badge. That would be the worst thing possible!

Finally, Lily saw 'the light at the end of the tunnel' so to speak and broke into a hardcore sprint with her ginger hair and dark, black tails of her robes flying behind her. She was there. Just. A. Few. More. Steps! She was in. Lily took a sigh of relief as she flung the door open and stood in the doorway, bending at the waist with her hands on her knees to get some air back into her lungs, but when she looked up she was not happy. Oh boy, was she not happy.

The desks were aligned so that two tables were shoved together to make one large four-seater desk with three sets going across the whole classroom with five rows of each. Emmeline, Dorcas, and Marlene, who Lily had expected to save a seat for her, glanced at her apologetically. Alice, a good friend of the four girls, was sitting on the far seat next to Marlene. Lily loved Alice, really, she was like a sister to her, but not today. Oh no, today she hated all four of them.

Lily took in a deep breath and looked at the only empty seat in the room. She let out her inhalation and made it last for as long as she could before she took her first brave steps toward the seat. She hated this. She placed her bag down next to her chair, let out a breath, and sat. She sat right in the middle of James Potter and Sirius Black. This. Was. Torture. The only other sane being at the table besides her was Remus Lupin who sat on the other side of James. Peter was shoved somewhere in the back of the classroom.

"Look who it is, Sirius!" James exclaimed, smirking visibly. "It's Miss Evans and she was nearly late to class! How would this go over with McGonagall if she found out?"

"Tsk. Tsk. Miss Evans! Do I see a rebel brewing among us? In a few weeks will we see your nose, tongue and eyebrow pierced? What will this do to your reputation?" Sirius asked.

Lily refused to look at either of them, her lips becoming thin lines in an attempt to keep her mouth shut. She reached down and produced a piece of parchment, ink, quill, and her History of Magic textbook from her messenger bag.

"Oh no, it's alright my dear friend Sirius, it seems as if our nerdy, no social life, bookworm is here to stay." James grinned, showing his impeccably white teeth and messed up his hair so it looked like he had just gotten off the Quidditch Pitch.

Scribbling three words down on her piece of manila parchment, Lily slammed the tip her quill into her tiny ink bottle, crumpled the parchment and chucked it at Emmeline. It hit the blonde beauty right in the head and bounced to the floor. Emmeline reached down and smoothed the paper as she came back up again reading Lily's warm and fuzzy message. "I hate you."

"Now what was that, Evans?" James inquired, his smirk larger than ever. Lily never wanted to turn and smack him more. "Was that a secret love message about me you threw over to lovely Miss Emmeline telling her how much you adore me and are so thankful to be sitting between two handsome gentlemen such as Sirius and myself?"

Loosing her temper, Lily kept her eyes straight ahead staring at the blackboard, "Piss off, Potter."

The room suddenly became silent as Professor Bins floated in through the chalkboard, his translucent yet large body hanging a good 16 inches above the floor. The class erupted into applause because they knew that they had just witnessed the most exciting thing they would ever experience in History of Magic for the rest of the year.

Professor Bins raised his hands a few inches from his side and said in his monotone voice, "Quiet down class. Now I hope you remember everything we learned from last year…" The professor continued on, but every single solitary person lost interest within those few seconds, but none dared talk so the people began to pass notes and prepare for their naps.

James leaned over and whispered in Lily's ear, his hot breath tickling her flesh. "Is that any way to speak to a fellow student, let alone one of your neighbors from now until the rest of the year? I'm aghast, Evans! What were they thinking making you a prefect?"

Lily turned to face him, her gorgeous emerald eyes filled with anger. "Shut up, Potter! At least I was qualified to become a prefect and I don't want to sit hear any more than you want me to sit here."

James put one hand on the desk in front of her and with his other hand, wrapped his fingers around the back of her chair, his face quite close to hers, trapping her in and forcing her to look at him. "On the contrary, Evans, I find it quite invigorating being contradicted and told to piss off so early in the morning. I can see that you are defiantly a morning person. You must be so lovely when you first wake up!"

"Oh you…!" Lily whispered furiously, laying her hands on his chest and shoving him backwards to that he sat straight once more. "If it is not your goal to be the next Professor Bins in the next few moments, then I suggest you keep to yourself." Lily suddenly turned in her chair to face Sirius. "And that goes for you too."

"What are you suggesting my dear Lilyflower?" James asked sweetly from behind her, his head cocked gently to one side a smile on his face. His hand wrapped around her upper arm so that she would turn and look at him again. Oh, how he wanted her to look at him…

"I mean that…" Lily had begun her statement too loud and Professor Bins stopped mid-sentence to ask Lily to settle down or he would take points from Gryffindor. "Sorry Professor." Lily said, her freckled cheeks blushing scarlet, but once Bins turned around again, Lily picked up from where she left off with more vehemence as she shook James' hand off her arm. "I mean that I am not afraid to hit you and if you continue, I _WILL_ punch you. I don't care if I get points taken from the house it would be well worth it." Lily tucked a long piece of ginger hair behind her ear, her eyes still blazing.

"What a little bite you have there!" James whispered, shaking his hand back and forth feigning being bitten. "I now see why you are in Gryffindor. Such great bravery to give up points for your house to punch me! Even putting aside that you are in fact supposed to be a role model to the younger students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Jamesery…"

"Jamesery?" Lily asked incredulously, her eyes narrowing. She was really getting fed up with this. Didn't she have enough Potter throughout the day? Why History of Magic? Why now?

"Yes Jamesery, thank you very much." James smiled brightly as he looked into Lily's emerald orbs and once again messing with his hair. "I'm thinking of going to Dumbledore and asking him to change the name of the school in honor of the greatest prankster Hogwarts has ever laid eyes on. What do you think?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "First of all think you are the most conceded individual I have ever had the displeasure to meet. Second I think it's time to take your big head out of the clouds before a flying car smashes into your eye… on second thought… have the flying car hit you."

"Again with the bite!" James once again faked injury by letting out a breath and shaking his hand vigorously. "From now on it's no more Lilyflower… I'm calling you Tiger Lily. I suits you well I think. Revel at the marvel that is me."

Lily let out a frustrated grunt, which James described as 'very attractive', and she rolled her eyes. She just wanted this class to be over with, but before she got her next train of thought, Lily saw James rummaging through her bag. "What are you doing?" She whispered irately. "What are you doing in my bag?"

James straightened back up with a piece of parchment in his hand which Lily soon realized was her schedule for the year. "Looking to see what classes I share with my kind and loving Tiger Lily." James scanned the timetable before looking up at a worried Lily who was praying for the best. James grinned widely once again displaying his white teeth. "We share every class except one, my dear."

Lily's eyes widened as she snatched back the two schedules which James was holding. History of Magic, Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology, Double Potions, Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Charms. Her life was over. They shared seven out of eight classes. Lily had Divinations right after Transfiguration while James had… -Lily stopped, her mouth agape, she could not believe it- Arithmancy.

"Potter, how did you get into Arithmancy? I thought that class was only for the incredibly smart and wise and I happen to know that you are neither." Lily was astonished and she had trouble masking her jealousy. She had wanted to take Arithmancy since third year but her schedule had always been full to the brim.

James made clicking noises with his tongue, waving his hand again to fake injury for the third time. "Ouch Evans, what a bite! What a bite! I've been taking Arithmancy since third year and have been doing quite well at it thank you. I'm not as daft as you think I am, Bub." James winked, "Don't be jealous my dear, Tiger Lily, just because I can exceed at something that you can't. Again, my dearest, marvel at the wonder that is me."

"I would rather kiss a mangy animal!" Lily hissed again, looking James dead in the eye, her fury clearly known.

With a coy smile and a wink James responded, "I think I could arrange that."

**A/N- Hi everyone. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm doing some character development in the chapters right now, but I hope it is still good and I ask you to PLEASE review. Your reviews are really the things that keep me going. What's your input? Is there anything you would like to suggest or say?**

**I hope you liked the chapter! Please review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. All rights belong to J.K.

**Chapter Six**

"Good morning class!" The students were greeted by their new professor. She was quite old and it was rumored that she had graduated from Hogwarts a good fifty years ago. An elderly Professor Grubbly-Plank stood before them with long, graying hair and large spectacles which gave her a resemblance of an oversized bug. The Professor's daughter, Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank, was in Ravenclaw and a brilliant student who was wonderful with animals. Everyone knew that Wilhelmina would most likely follow in her mother's footsteps one day.

The large group of students stood on one of the many hills of Hogwarts which overlooked the great lake which twinkled in the early morning sunshine. The Gryffindor and Slytherin houses were separated by a clear and distinct line down the middle of the group created by a never-ending rivalry, but there were two students from two different houses who seemed to 'break the code' and stood side by side in the midst of the onlookers who scoffed and lowered their eyebrows in dislike.

James Potter was one of those people who had their eyebrows lowered and staring quite openly at the odd pair with hate and confusion burning in his hazel eyes. How could she choose to be around someone as disgustingly horrid as _him_? Why couldn't she see that all he wanted to do was use her but James wanted to hold her and protect her? Why could she not understand?

Lily and Severus were standing near Professor Grubbly-Plank and as Lily took in everything the professor was saying, she failed to realize that three people were watching her intently. Snape was looking down at her, his greasy hair falling limply in front of his pallid and sallow face yet his coal black eyes were filled with a light which could only be seen when he was with Lily.

James stare was so obvious now for his hazel eyes were filled with jealousy at seeing them together and his shoulders began to hunch forward and his fists began to clench. Remus upon seeing his friend, quickly elbowed him hard in the ribs, so hard in fact, that he let out a hiss of pain and staggered into Sirius who was pulled from what he was looking at to assist James with his bag that had fallen to the floor, Sirius a bit disappointed at the interruption.

"Now if you would," Professor Grubbly-Plank as James glared at Remus, massaging his side, "There are numerous crates set up around the area. Please find a group of two to four and please examine your Jobberknoll, draw a diagram, and give a description of what it does. One for each student please. You may begin."

Instantly Severus looked at Lily who returned his gaze and smiled. Severus took her hand (an action which made James become somewhat rigid upon seeing) and led her over to a crate which was, to some extent, secluded from the rest of the crates.

Emmeline, Dorcas, and Marlene were quite put off by Lily's action and since she had come back to Hogwarts she was spending much time with Severus and nearly no time at all with them. Lily hadn't even met them for breakfast like they had planned. They had to hear from Sirius that she ran off with grease-boy. It was quite frustrating because Lily was breaking so many promises that the quartet had made in their first year of Hogwarts and they could do nothing to persuade her out of it, but like Dorcas had said, "It was only the first day back."

Lily and Severus sat down before their coop and stared down at the Jobberknoll which was walking with a small bounce and flapping its wings gently as it stared up at Lily with its small black eyes. Lily smiled at the small creature and took out a piece of parchment and a quill from her bag and began sketching the Jobberknoll which stood somewhat still while maintaining its watch on her.

"How was your first class?" Lily asked Severus, not looking at him, but concentrating on her diagram.

"It was alright." He answered, also beginning to work. "We had Transfiguration with the Hufflepuffs and McGonagall made us transform some old textbooks into cats. Macmillan and his friends couldn't change their back and they got loose in the castle." Severus chuckled. "It was quite a fiasco and yet rather funny at the same time."

Lily giggled as she labeled the Jobberknoll's wings. "I can only imagine! I bet McGonagall wasn't too happy about that and poor Jeremy! He's such a nice kid and, if I know McGonagall, she laid it out for him. Poor kid."

"I always though him rather pompous, going around and flaunting that he's a eight generation pure-blood.""It is an accomplishment if you think about it. There aren't many pure-blood families around anymore a lot of people are inter-mixing. And why are you so against Jeremy anyway? You jealous?" Lily looked up at him through her eyelashes and smiled bashfully while nudging his arm with her elbow.

Severus didn't want to admit it, but yes, he was a bit jealous. He had an abusive muggle-born father and a wizard-born mother who was beaten and her wand was taken away years ago, but he couldn't help but smile at Lily and laugh. "No, I'm not jealous; I'm just not to keen on Macmillan."

Lily shrugged and once again returned to her diagram as Snape asked how her first class was a question in which Lily snorted in remembrance of her last class. "You don't even want to know." She answered.

As if on cue, her name was yelled from the crate nearest Severus and Lily. Lily glanced up and saw James and Sirius signaling her over while Remus was explaining something about the tiny, powder blue bird to Peter. Lily rolled her eyes and asked, "What do you want?"

"Oi!" Sirius exclaimed as he smiled warmly at Lily. "Do you have some extra parchment we can borrow? Old James and I here just had a paper folding contest and we ran out of paper to do our half-ass excuse of a diagram! We figured that our Lilyflower would be the best individual to ask considering you didn't use any parchment last class." Sirius winked as he and James burst into laughter.

Lily let out an exasperated breath before responding, "I refuse to give paper to anyone who has just confessed to having a paper folding contest with their last parchment. I also refuse because of that lovely nickname. Haven't I told you a million times I hate that name? How many more times must tell you?"

"At least one more my precious Tiger Lily!" James responded with a smirk on his face. Severus who was sitting beside Lily was nearly trembling with anger and jealousy. How he hated Potter. It was so obvious that he fancied Lily! "Come on, Evans," James pleaded mockingly; sticking out his lower lip to achieve the look of a puppy slightly messed up in the head. "Give an old friend some parchment. You threw enough of it at Vance to choke a hippogriff. I know you have an unlimited supply somewhere. Give your favorite guy some paper."

"I won't give you anything now, Potter." Lily answered tartly as Severus asked her why she was throwing paper at Emmeline. Lily ignored Snape's question for the time being and continued. "I don't respond to that bloody nickname either. It's quite sad, actually, to know that you have no life and therefore go out of your way to annoy the bloody hell out of me."

"Oh, Evans," James said, lowering his head in mock dejection. "That's the, what… fourth or fifth bite this morning? Tsk. Tsk. Now in my dejected state my grades will slip to Troll and I will fail miserably all because you didn't give me parchment."

"Damn Lils, you do like to lower men's egos, don't you? First History of Magic and then care of Magical Creatures? What will you do next? Will you set a Mandrake on us in Herbology? Will you shove some deadly potion down our throats? The world may never know…" Sirius said also lowering his head, his deep chocolate hair covering his face slightly, masking the smirk that had begun to form.

"Oh, piss off you two!" Lily rolled her eyes in exasperation before reaching into her bag and producing two rolls of parchment and throwing them at the two Marauders who smiled brightly at her, their white teeth gleaming. "There, will you finally leave me alone?"

"For the time being Tiger Lily, but remember, you still owe that mangy animal a kiss!" Both Sirius and James puckered their lips and closed their eyes before bursting into laughter and slapping each other on the back. Lily blushed scarlet and turned back to her diagram. "Oh and do remember Snivellus, I think it's time for your yearly shower!"

Severus was furious. He hated the way that those two strut around like they were the owners of Hogwarts and where the bloody hell did they come off telling him what to do? Severus hated that James fancied Lily and was quite confused and livid by some of the things the two said. What did they mean by, 'lowering men's egos two classes in a row?' and why the hell were they calling her Tiger Lily?

"Lily, what are they talking about?" Severus asked attempting to maintain the jealousy and anger in his voice.

"Oh, nothing." Lily responded a little too quickly and when Severus raised a black eyebrow, she caved. "I have to sit in between them in History of Magic because I was nearly late to class and every other seat was taken. They generously gave me a new nickname because I was bickering with that arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter and I told him I would rather kiss a mangy animal than, I quote, 'marvel at the wonder which is him.' Dear God, I would gladly do anything that wasn't marveling Potter. The last thing he needs is for his head to get even bigger."

Severus clamed considerably at hearing Lily insult James and Sirius and returned back to his diagram as he continued to talk and joke around with Lily. To him, it was good just to be near her, but as the professor dismissed the class, Lily said goodbye to Snape and ran off to meet up with Emmeline, Dorcas, and Marlene who headed to Herbology across the grounds.

As Snape watched Lily go, he knew that he would do anything in his power to make her his.

**A/N- Okay, I PROMISE that things will be picking up soon (very soon actually). :). Opinions are GREATLY valued, for I would love to hear what you think so that I could make the story better and more enjoyable. Please give feedback and I thank everyone who reviewed to my last chapter. I keep going because of you guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

All Is Fair In Love and War

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. All rights belong to J.K.

**Chapter Seven**

The next few weeks passed much like the first. In History of Magic, James and Sirius continued to torture her as well as in Care of Magical Creatures where she still sat by Severus. In Transfiguration, Charms, Divinations (which thankfully Potter did not take), and Herbology, Lily sat with Emmeline, Marlene, and Dorcas. Much to Snape's dismay, Lily also sat with her Gryffindor friends in Defense Against the Dark Arts and sat across from him in Potions.

Potter became increasingly annoying throughout the weeks. The Marauders had apparently decided to stalk the four girls and sat either in front or behind them in every one of the classes except Divinations which both James and Remus had opted not to take because of Arithmancy.

Lily collapsed onto a chair in the Gryffindor common room, her bag crashing to the floor with a heavy thud. She had just returned from dinner with Emmeline, Marlene, and Dorcas who had also fallen into chairs near each other.

Never before had they had this much homework! Slugghorn had assigned an essay due the next day thanks to Potter's interruptions in class. Bins gave them a project and an essay. There were at least four other essays from Herbology, Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, Transfiguration. Wonderful.

"Do you think," Emmeline asked rummaging through her bag which she charmed to hold an infinite amount of articles (an idea she had stumbled across after watching a movie with her infant muggle cousins over the summer called _Mary Poppins_) "That the teachers want to kill us? I mean, seriously, it's December and they're choking us with the amount of work they assign us! For God sakes it's nearly Christmas! You would think there would be some compassion, holiday spirit or something, but _no_! Instead…"

Dorcas reached over and clapped her hand over Emmeline's mouth which began to shout muffled insults as she squirmed in her seat. "Oh please Emmy!" Dorcas said exasperated, "I have such a headache, please don't contribute to it!"

Emmeline's eyes then took on the emotion of mock-anger and hurt and before anyone had realized it, Emmeline had licked the inside of Dorcas' hand which was still clasped firmly to Emmeline's mouth. Dorcas cried out in surprise and teasing disgust as Lily and Marlene burst into peals of laughter. 'Oh how wonderful it is to have your friends with you!' Lily thought. Pulling their supplies and parchment out of their bags, the four girls continued to giggle while setting to work on their large amounts of homework.

The clock ticked away slowly and before they knew it, dinner time had approached. Dorcas, Marlene, and Emmeline packed up their bags and when they realized Lily had not gotten up, they questioned her. "You guys go ahead," Lily answered engrossed in her potions essay, "I have loads of homework I still have to do. Meet up with you guys later."

The three girls looked at each other warily, but their stomachs voiced their protests to the wait and the three girls departed leaving Lily by herself; the only figure in the common room. Silence shrouded every corner of the room save for the crackling of blazing fire. Lily let out a sigh of relief and slumped back in her chair when she realized the coast was clear.

Lily had not wanted to go to dinner that evening because she was in a spat with Severus. Lily had caught him torturing a rabbit with the Cruciatus Curse and laughing at the poor creature's pain with Mulciber and Avery. Lily was furious. Severus said that he would change and that he wouldn't pal around with those despicable excuses for human beings. He lied and Lily was furious _especially_since he used an Unforgivable Cure. An _Unforgivable Curse_!

Lily had not spoken of this encounter to anyone of her other friends and none of them seemed to guess there was an issue. Lily was fairly experienced at keeping her feelings bottled up deep inside for she had gone through most of her life doing so.

Lily sighed and picked up her quill she had dropped on the floor as her stomach growled incredibly loudly. Lily groaned and looked back at her paper. She jumped in her over-stuffed armchair slightly when she glanced back at her parchment and found there was a plate of food lying on top of it. Lily looked up to see James leaning against the table watching her. A small smile danced across his lips when she raised her gorgeous emerald eyes to meet his hazel ones.

"Potter, what are you doing here?" Lily asked started, unable to keep the bite out of her voice.

James' face fell considerably upon hearing her words sprinkled with a bit of a temper. He had been trying, in vain, to win Lily's attention for the past few months. He had teased her, of course, but that was to be expected. James liked her. He _really_ liked her, but she wouldn't give him the time of day and he sure as hell wasn't going to just come out and tell her.

"I saw you weren't with Emmeline and your friends and I assumed you were up in the common room doing the massive amounts of homework we were assigned tonight. I thought you might be hungry and judging by the way your stomach roared before, assume I was correct." James smiled again.

"Oh…" Was all Lily could muster. She had to admit, James was becoming more civilized and if she hadn't know his true arrogant, bullying, obnoxious colors, she might have been interested. "Thanks Potter."

"No problemo Tiger Lily." James smiled again as he poked the essay out from under the plate piled high with chicken and vegetables. "Ah… Potions essay I see. Your best subject, am I right?" Lily nodded and James smiled brightly, patting her check which was filled with mash potatoes. "Marvel at the wonder that is me."

Lily rolled her emerald orbs and swallowed hard, a glob of mashed potatoes passing hard down her throat. "Is that your new catchphrase or something, Potter? You're really conceded, you know that?"

"So I have been told, but I like to think of it as 'self-appreciation through expression and personality' rather than 'conceded' as you and Vance so bluntly put it. Thank you for running over my manly hood and ripping out my spirit, Evans. It's appreciated." Too bad James was only half kidding…

"I'm serious Potter. I mean, you could be a half way decent guy if you didn't go parading around the school with Black telling the world they basically suck and that everyone needs to marvel in the wonder that is you. That is the most conceded thing I have ever heard and you have really overused it and its only December 15th." Lily retorted, the bite still clinging vehemently to her stinging words. The wall that James had built up around himself (which he had momentarily let down for Lily) quickly sprang up again and he smiled one of his notorious coy smiles.

James patted Lily on the check for the second time as she forked a piece of chicken into her mouth and chewed. "Lily, darling, don't be jealous. Sirius and I know you envy our ability of seduction. It's a gift; a gift which everyone just seems to crave…"

Lily let out a disgusted sigh, "Oh, yes James. I envy your ability of seduction. That's it. Christ Potter, you are the most despicable, conceded, narcissistic, jerk I have ever had the displeasure to meet."

"In that case," James retorted becoming angry now, "Don't talk to me again."

Lily stopped mid-chew, the words James had just basically yelled not registering all too quickly. "What?"

"Ignore me! Piss off!" He boomed, "I mean Jesus, I try to be nice to you and I get my damned head ripped off!" James had gotten dangerously close to her face. "I'm tired of you harping on my all the time! That's just who I am and I don't give a rat's ass what you think you need to get your pompous over-sided head out of the clouds and realize that not everyone is as serious as you and people _actually_ want to have fun sometimes!"

James stormed from the room, his heart being ripped painfully to shreds as Lily continued to sit in her seat staring at the exit of the portrait hole. She never realized that James felt that way. Lily had just assumed that they had a hate-hate relationship and that it was nothing more than someone to release her anger upon and as she sat with her hands in her lap, she felt terrible for all of the insults.

**A/N- I'm sorry for the terrible chapter, but I've had really bad writer's block lately and this was the best I could do. **

**I'm also running a contest. Anyone who can guess who the 3rd person who fancies Lily first anytime throught the story will get a character modeled after them because I'm in need of a relitively important character and need some help. I wonder who will get it first. :)**

**Enjoy and Please Review! They are what keep me going!**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. All rights belong to J.K.

**Chapter Eight**

The holidays came and went and before anyone realized, it was mid February. Fifth year classes became increasingly more difficult as the professors began slowly reviewing work for the O.W.L.S. Lily, above all, was the most frightened. Even in such early stages of review, Lily buried her nose in her text books whenever she had a spare moment between school work and prefect duties with Remus. She would be a disgrace if she received a Troll on any of her O.W.L.S. and couldn't stand not beginning on her studies.

The Marauders, Emmeline, Dorcas, and Marlene all thought Lily was daft. The only one that refused to voice an opinion was James. Lily and James were still not on speaking terms since that day in the common room back in December. Lily didn't seem to care all that much, except (even though she was ashamed to admit it) she began to miss his incessant teasing and good nurtured play.

Remus and Sirius however, seemed to only get closer to Lily. Remus and Lily shared prefect duties every night and they happened to become quite good friends. Remus knew Lily better than some of her girlfriends and they began to spend a lot more time together. Even Sirius began to become more civilized. Lily even found herself talking to him constantly during History of Magic while James sat erect and actually paying attention.

It was quite a difference for Lily, but in some ways it was wonderful. Lily didn't have to put up with James' insufferable behavior and in the meantime, Lily became friends with two of his best mates who were surprisingly very down to Earth and sweet when engrossed in conversation with her.

Emmeline had also taken into account the fact that men seemed to flock endlessly toward her best friend since the group started their fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Emmeline couldn't help but overhear comments from many of the boys in their year as well as boys in the year above them about how good-looking Lily had become over the summer, but one guy really seemed to be stuck on Lily but was too scared of rejection to do anything about it. That young man was James Potter.

It was quite clear that James had a huge crush on Lily for a long while now, but his insecurities which he used to expel by performing practical jokes upon people, was now quite evident in his outward appearance. James, since the middle of December –Emmeline concluded-, had become even more of a joker while still attempting to work rather hard on his schoolwork to impress Lily.

Another boy who took a great interest in Lily, other than Severus Snape and James Potter of course was Calum MacAulay, a Ravenclaw Sixth Year who had taken a liking to Lily after they had both lost their group of friends on a trip to Hogsmeade at Christmas time and took a carriage together. They too had become great friends over the course of the last two months, but it was obviously clear that Calum had fallen for Lily in a big way.

"So what is this I hear about MacAulay?" Remus asked one night as they were patrolling the corridors.

"What are you talking about Remus?" Lily asked in all seriousness. Lily had known that there was something there where it concerned Calum, but she had never expected that anything would come out of it. They were just friends; that was it.

"I hear you and MacAulay have been spending more time together…"

"Well," Lily started, "yeah I guess so. He's a fun guy Remus, and were just friends trying to get to know each other a big better is all." Seeing the skeptical look upon Remus' face she smiled and said, "Oh Rem, I'm being serious. Calum and I are just friends. I haven't even known him for than long anyway."

"I don't know Lily; I think he is sweet on you."

Lily smiled once more and her eyes shone like bright emeralds. "I'm telling you Remus, were just friends. And even if he did want to pursue something, I don't have time for a boyfriend anyway. I'm telling you Remus, we are _just friends_."

Lily had also had the same conversation with Severus, but instead of being kind and skeptical, Severus was frightened and angry. "Lily, what are you thinking? MacAulay is bad news and how could you even… I don't like him Lily. You didn't even tell me you met him! I thought we were friends Lily! I thought…"

"Are you even hearing yourself at the moment?" Lily laughed as she stepped forward and hugged Severus. "Sev, listen to yourself. I told you I met Calum and were just friends. I don't know how many times I have to tell people that, but that is all Calum and I are; friends. Trust me Sev, I would tell you if anything was going on. You are my best friend." She smiled and his insides seemed to melt. He knew she wasn't lying, but he could only wish that he had the spine to ask her out himself.

**A/N- hey there readers! I'm back with a new and not so exciting chapter, but it is a connector so don't beat me up too bad . Just a reminder, the competition is still on, but I would like to ask anyone who has already given their answer to private message me their character, its name, and some characteristics of your character. This also goes for all the other replies to the contests in the future . Enjoy!**

**I have also started a new fic! If you are interested, please go check it out and give some input to make it better. Thanks everyone and I hope everyone had a wonderful Thanksgiving!!**


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note- Thank you everyone for reviewing!! That is what keeps me going!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. All rights belong to J.K.

**Chapter Nine**

The Marauders sat languorously at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall in the beginning of March devising a plan for their next prank. They were engrossed in a bit of a fight because while Peter thought it would be hilarious to set off dung bombs in the teacher's common room, Sirius was sticking to his idea that they should disrupt their Transfiguration exam the following week by sending McGonagall a howler.

James shoved a chunk of sausage into his mouth, not even bothering to swallow as he answered, "Are we losing our touch boys? I mean, seriously, howlers and dung bombs? This is first year stuff. We need something memorable; something that no one will forget for a long time…"

"Well I'm not going to forget the lovely display of food in your mouth anytime soon Prong." Sirius retorted reaching across the table and slamming his best mate's mouth shut. "Quite attractive James. I applaud you."

"Oh piss off," James laughed, swallowing his chunk of sausage. "You're not much better Padfoot and Wormtail is _terrible_. I am convinced he does it on purpose now just to anger me."

Peter, who was sitting to the left of Sirius and across from Remus, turned scarlet before stammering, "D-do I really?"

This time Sirius snorted and broke out in a roar of laughter. "Oh God! Wormtail, we thought you knew! Christ… Yeah mate, you do it in front of Vance, McKinnon, Meadows and Evans all the time! No wonder you can't get a girl, mate!" Sirius clapped the mousy boy on the back and laughed.

"Getting back to what I was saying though," James continued as Peter turned an even darker shade of red if even possible. "we haven't done anything really significant since we bewitched the entrance to the great hall last month…" James trailed off as he glanced over at the large grand entrance.

Lily Evans emerged from the set of large double doors. Her presence seemed to just fill the whole room with a new light and a bubbling feeling began to form in James' chest. James glanced over at her companion only to his Severus Snape himself, greasy git and all. James let out an involuntary snarl under his breath and quickly looked away angered.

Remus, who was sitting beside James, also glanced in the direction James had been staring in. Seeing his friend's face illuminate, drop and become increasingly agitated troubled and in a strange was angered Remus. The boy sighed and asked in a low voice so that neither Sirius nor Peter, who had recently gotten back into the same argument about who prank was better, could hear. "You fancy her, don't you Prongs?"

"Evans?" James asked spitefully, hate towards his foe still coursing through his veins, "Are you joking Moony? You know I can't stand her…" James once again glanced in Lily's direction and watched as she hugged Snape fiercely before smiling brightly at him. All the muscles in James' body seemed to tense as he clutched his fork.

This time however, Sirius had also glanced in the direction James was looking. There was one of his best friends hugging his worst enemies. Sirius became furious with the lanky, greasy-haired boy for clinging to one of his best female mates as well as upsetting his best friend since first year. Sirius looked at James only to see his best mate's jaw harden and his eyes droop as he looked away.

The four Marauder's sat in silence for what seemed like a long time before Sirius burst out laughing, clutching his sides for support. The other three boys glanced up at their friend with arched eyebrows and curiosity. It wasn't exactly to most opportune moment to burst out into peals of laughter especially when no one had spoken in the last few moments.

"Padfoot, have you just been hit with the mental stick or what?" James asked a bit annoyed.

"No, my friend, even better." A sly, crooked smile danced across Sirius' lips. "I have an idea for our next prank. It's genius. Perfection. Absolutely amazing!"

The three faces before him brightened considerably as Remus asked, "Would you like to grace us, your honor, with this wonderful gift you have thought up?"

"That Moony, I cannot do. The little people in the brain tell me to keep it a secret and what the little people say, I do."

"I knew he would fly over the cuckoo's nest one day." James whispered to Remus behind his hand. "I was right in saying he was hit by that mental stick…"

"Ah, but don't you see, there is a fine line between genius and insanity. I just happen to have both." Sirius smiled and leaned backwards slightly miming that he was reclining in the large, overstuffed chair in the common room. "Don't be jealous of my talent."

"I might be, if you actually told us what the hell you were talking about." Remus answered taking a swig of his pumpkin juice.

"And again I must say that it is confidential and will be revealed later tonight."

"Mate, you know tonight is a full moon! No one will hear it…"

"Oh, but he will." With those last words, Sirius stood and made his way over to the Slytherin table standing behind Snape. A shadow of a boy engulfed his breakfast and Severus turned around quickly in his seat.

"Snivvy! Washing that hair yet?" Sirius asked, passing the despised Slytherin in the hall later that afternoon.

"Piss off Black."

"Oh, but you don't know what I am about to say, now do you?" Sirius smiled maniacally and clasped his hands together.

"What is it you want?"

"Well, I hear from a certain someone that you believe my colleagues in crime and I are hiding something. Word around school, Snivvy, is that you are snooping through our business and attempting to decipher what it is. You're right, we are hiding something. Meet me at the Whomping Willow tonight.

* * *

_Sirius, __w__hat were you getting at this morning? _James scribbled down on a spare piece of parchment during the middle of Transfiguration. _You looked a bit maniacal this morning. Remus and I were seriously considering calling St. Mungo's on you…_

**Oh, you know, just the most awesome prank you could ever imagine in your life is going down tonight. **Sirius responded sliding the note back to his best friend inconspicuously behind McGonagall's back.

_Oh yeah? Care to tell your best mate? _

**Alright, so you know how all of us really just despise the fact that Snivellus likes to bury his fat nose in other people's business? Well, I've been hearing around school lately that he thinks we are hiding something and that Moony is up to something. **

**So here is the genius plan. Remus transforms in the Shrieking Shack which connects in a passageway to the Whomping Willow. You and Peter will go with Remus to the Shack and I told Snape to meet me at the Whomping Willow so I could show him what was 'really' going on. Wha-la! ****I take him to the Shack just about when Remus will transform and it'll scare the shit out of that git! **

**What do you think?**

_Are you serious?_ _That would be a bloody brilliant idea for a Mungo's patient, mate. Someone could seriously get hurt, not to mention the fact that it will expose Remus' 'issue' and you know how hard he tries to hide it! I think you've gone a bit too far, even if it is Snivellus._

**Padfoot… am I really hearing these words coming out of your mouth? This is **_**Snape**_** we are talking about. This is the guy who is basically a waste of space in the Earth. This is the guy who tried to transform your chicken into a poisonous snake back in Third Year because you answered a question right before him in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Are you **_**serious**_

**And it's not like any harm is going to come to him, were just going to scare those tighty- whities off the bloke so he can learn to keep to his own business and not go messing with the marauders. **

_Even __if that is just your plan, Sirius, you know how dangerous Remus gets when he's transforming. He goes on a rampage! Don't you remember that time he got you good in the face with his paw? I mean, Sirius, be sensible! _

_You know damn well that Remus doesn't want the whole world knowing his secret. You know how afraid he is of being shunned and kicked out of school! If you call it off for no one, call it off for one of your closest mates. He's always there for you, be there for him. _

**I am protecting him! You know Snape is going to find out sooner or later and if it is sooner, he will le****arn his damned lesson and piss**** off! ****I'm going through with it. You don't have to come, but you don't ****dare ****tell anyone. **

A/N- I hope you all liked this chapter! Please PLEASE review and give me your input. I really like to take what everyone says into consideration and use everyone's support and constructive critisim in my writing. Thank's again everyone!

Just a Reminder!!!!- anyone who has submitted their answer to the contest, please PM or review with your character name, characteristics, etc. so I can add the character in soon! Thanks again!!

Please read and review!!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. All rights belong to J.K. 

**Chapter Ten**

"Uh… Snape? Can I, you know, talk to you for a minute?" James breathlessly stammered as he caught up to the greasy-haired boy who was five flights above James before he spotted him. In a mad effort to reach the Slytherin before the last period of the day, James sprinted like he had never sprinted before. James shoved the younger students out of his way as he secured his bag on his shoulder and ran up staircases like a bat out of hell.

"What do you want Potter?" Snape hissed, not even bothering to glance up from his textbook which he was intently reading from in an attempt at last minute studying for his class.

"I need you to do me a favor." Severus stopped, his eyebrows raised with an incredulous look upon his face.

Severus placed his index finger in the binding of the book and closed it quickly never breaking his eye contact with James. Severus' greasy hair flopped over his jet black eyes. He pushed the slimy substance away from his face before stating, "I owe you nothing, Potter. I will not do you a favor thank you."

Severus turned to walk away before James reached out and grabbed Severus' arm. "Hey Sniv…uh... Snape," James said impatiently, "I'm trying to do you a favor here. I know we're not 'best mates' or whatever, but I don't want you go ballistic on our asses tomorrow. Sirius was just joking around. There's nothing up in the Shrieking Shack. He wanted you to go so he could lock you in for the night."

A large smirk formed upon Severus' face as he cocked his eyebrow. "I see what this is about," Severus answered, his smirk only getting larger. "You don't want me to see what is going on tonight, do you? Well, Potter, this is going to be a disappointment to you, I'm sure, but I can and I will see what Lupin is hiding. I've known for some time now that the four of you were sneaking around and hiding something from the authorities and I am going to get to the bottom of this." Severus paused, watching in satisfaction as James' jaw hung slightly open and his eyes held a twinkle of fear. "I hope the Shrieking Shack is as beautiful at night as it is in the afternoon."

"I'm serious, Snape!" James began yelling, his lie forgotten. "Just mind your own damn business and stop trying to meddle in other people's. I'm only trying to help you damn it! Why don't you take someone's advice for once in your entire life and just listen to me!"

Snape took a step forward, his eyes blazing with fury. "Do you really think I am going to listen to you, Potter? You have tormented my life for years on end and you think just by saying, 'oh Snape! Don't go to the shack because I'm trying to? protect you' will really convince me Do you really think that I believe a word you say? Do you suppose that I believe the words you speak true? What a funny jest Potter. What a funny jest. You_ are_ a smart one, aren't you?"

With that, Snape turned on his heels and walked away as James threw his arms up in anger. A little first year was walking past James and because of his frustration; he slammed her books out of her hands before storming away and cursing under his breath.

* * *

The full moon hung listlessly over Hogwarts that night. Everything was eerily silent as the wind gently swirled around the Whomping willow as a dark figure seemed to glide over the grounds. He looked cautiously backwards making sure no one knew of his sojourn to the Whomping Willow. He was a prefect: prefects did not break rules, but Snape figured there was always time to created exceptions especially concerning Potter and his band of recluses. 

Snape heard the crinkling of the ground under his feet and listened as an owl hooted loudly overhead. His eyes were set hard and his robe wrapped tightly around him bracing the elements of the chilly night. He was at the base of the enormous flailing tree and as he glanced up through its angered branches he laughed. The laugh was almost maniacal in the cold, dark night and as he continued to look up the deepness of the cackle only grew. He was finally going to figure out what Potter was hiding. This had to be the happiest day of his young life.

Snape raised his wand, pointing it at the tree's pressure point at its base. A shot of yellow light burst from his wand and in a quick moment the thrashing tree was rendered immobile. Snape smirked as he glanced around himself once again. Oh, he though, revenge is so very sweet. The greasy-haired Slytherin advanced toward the hole in the trunk of the Willow and just as he was ducking into its black abyss he was roughly tackled to the ground.

Snape was furious. The Slytherin struggled relentlessly against the restraining body. Snape looked up and began clawing at the person restricting him, but Snape could not see the person's face; it was too dark. "Let me go!" Snape hissed unexpectedly kneeing his opponent in the groin. The man holding Snape's shoulders down cried out in pain and rolled off Snape doubled over on the ground.

Snape stood quickly and brandished his wand in one swift movement. Jabbing the tip of his dragon heartstring wand into the scalp of the boy kneeling before him, the bushy black-haired boy raised his head, his chocolate colored eyes filled with fury and spite.

"I'm serious Snape." James croaked as he placed his hands upon the ground and began to slowly rise much to the dismay of his throbbing groin. "There is nothing in the Shrieking Shack, just leave it alone!"

"Stupefy!" Snape screamed and James went rigid upon the ground. Snape glanced upward and noticed that the moon was at its highest point in the sky. With a satisfied glance downward at the frozen James Potter, Snape ducked into the hole in the base of the Whomping Willow and entered a long dark passage. Snape swallowed hard, smirking all the while, and took the passageway on a crouched sprint.

Snape twisted and turned through the small passageway his heart pounding in his chest. It seemed like forever that he crawled and crouched through the tunnel, but before long Snape reached a wooden door. This was it. Snape was finally going to expose the Potter Clan's secret and he would manipulate it whichever way he wanted. And so raising his wand to eyelevel, Snape pressed his palm to the splinter infester wooden door and threw it open rushing inside.

Snape's screams were never heard. Before him stood a convulsing Remus Lupin screaming and yelping wildly as his skin ripped open and matter wolf hair emerged. Snape vaguely heard someone scream 'Go!' and then heard the wooden door slammed shut and bolted, but he was too transfixed with the emerging creature before him.

Snape's limbs began to tremble and his eyes filled with fear as his brows became one his face filling with horror and alarm. The Slytherin's knees began to quake as fang erupted from the beast's mouth. He opened his mouth to cry out, but his mouth had gone dry. No words would emerge. Severus kept his wand out before him, but his hands were becoming increasingly sweaty and he had to fight to keep his fist clenched.

The beast had finished its transformation. The werewolf that was once Remus reared it matted head and a deafening howl erupted from its fanged mouth. Snape took a tentative step backwards and the wooden floorboard creaked. In that one moment Snape had never been so frightened in his entire life.

The Werewolf snapped his head around and its yellow eyes blazed violently. A hiss erupted from Remus and his fangs shone brilliantly in the moonlit room. Snape's heart stopped and he knew that he was going to die. Remus crouched, his frightening yellow eyes even more brilliant than before. In an instant Snape regained control over his limbs and in a panicky frenzy, he jumped over the bench to his right and hid behind a large, torn four poster bed dropping his wand as he did so.

Remus howled wildly and pounced upon the bed ripping what was left of it to shreds. His teeth and claws were bearing into the mattress fabric and wood posts until there was nearly nothing left. Remus had created a huge pile of shreds in the center of the room and suddenly there was nothing to protect Severus.

Severus screamed wildly as Remus lunged at him, lips quivering, fangs bared, and claws out. Severus clutched his eyes shut praying for the first time in his life. He was expecting be to torn to shreds in a matter of seconds, but when nothing was heard except for the painful shrieks of a beast in pain, Severus opened his eyes.

There was a chocolate colored stag smashing its horns into the werewolf's face as it screamed and moaned in pain. The stag was repetitive, but once it had the werewolf upon the floor, the stag shoved the large black dog standing idly in the corner at the howling beast. When the dog refused to move, the stag scooped the dog up in its antlers and threw the dog across the room at the werewolf.

The next thing Severus knew, the dog was restraining the frantic and furious beast as Severus was being pushed by the stag's antlers toward the wooden door that had been blown open. Finally regaining complete control over his limbs, Severus ran pell-mell out the door into the tunnel groping around frenetically.

When Snape was halfway down the tunnel, he heard the beast howl like never before and then the sound of smashing wood and the sound of hot breath behind him. Severus was petrified. The frightened boy got on all fours and began propelling himself out of the dark and dirty as fast as he could all the time wishing he had not dropped his wand.

A lighter patch of black was just visible, but before Snape could reach it, he was scooped up in the antlers of the stag. The stag held it's antlers in front of his body and charged from the channel breaking free from the musty and dirt ridden restraint.

The stag run wildly away from the flailing Whomping Willow as Severus clung to its antlers to keep from falling. The large stag ran and ran until they had reached the castle where they would be safe. James threw Snape off his antlers and dropped his wand which he had scooped up as he ran after Snape before James morphed back into himself.

Severus stared with wildly frightened and confused eyes, but James never gave the greasy Slytherin a second glance. James Potter opened the front doors of the school and sauntered in as if nothing had even happened.

**A/N- Hello everyone! Long time no write! I've been so busy lately and there was no school today so I thought it would be the perfect opportunity to dabble in a little writing. I know it's not very good, but hopefully you enjoy it!**

**Please remember! If you have guessed upon Lily's other sutor, PLEASE PM me your character. I've only recieved one. Thanks guys!**


End file.
